


Blindsided

by SkeletonDinosaurHell (LadyPterosaur)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell, CherryBlossom, Disability, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury, Minor Character Death, Red Needs a Hug, Red gets a hug, Underfell typical violence, its nobody important, spicycinnaroll
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-10-20 06:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10656666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPterosaur/pseuds/SkeletonDinosaurHell
Summary: For as long as Red could remember he had been considered an easy target.  He had been lucky for a long time but everybody's luck runs out eventually.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Red - Underfell Sans  
> Fell - Underfell Papyrus  
> Comic - Undertale Sans  
> Rus - Undertale Papyrus

For as long as Red could remember, he had been considered an easy target. Ever since he was a small babybones he's had to fight for survival and try to prove himself.

If not for his overly protective father, Red knew he'd not have survived childhood and even after the doctors untimely death he used all the skills he'd been taught to protect not only himself but his younger brother. It didn't matter to other monsters that he was young. It didn't matter to them that if he died then they'd be leaving a very young child to die as well. Red by nature was a walking target.

So started Red's never ending quest to prove to others not to mess with him. He stopped running from fights and took opponents head on. He gained the LOV that he never wanted, coming home to a worried Papyrus covered in new wounds that would surely scar.

And in the end it had all been worth it to some extent. Red was able to get a job. He was able to buy them a house and in the small town of Snowdin he was even able to gain some form of respect.

But despite everything, some things never changed.

That despite his reputation for being more trouble then he was worth. Despite the threat of incurring the wrath of the Great and Terrible Papyrus, second in command of the Royal Guard. Monsters still considered him easy prey. Well at least that is what Red thought at first, to be honest he had an inkling that the reason he still got attacked so often wasn't so much 'easy EXP' as it was 'bargaining chip'.

So it wasn't a surprise when Red awoke from his nap (he was a notoriously light sleeper) to the sound of footsteps in snow.

He knew right away it wasn't his brother, the steps were to careful, to quiet. The monster producing them was obviously trying to be stealthy and Papyrus was never that, especially when he was coming to check up on him.

Without alerting them to his conscious state, Red prepared his magic as he continued to listen in on the intruders. He could tell there was more then one but was unable to tell the exact number. It could be as low as two but as many as five or six, a definite ambush.

Sensing one closing in on his left hand side, Red quickly spun around in his stool and lobbed three bones at the approaching monster. The skeleton was disappointed when none hit their target, the jagged crimson bones lodging themselves in a tree close to the offending monsters head.

To the bunny monsters credit he tried to remain unphased by the attack, stepping out from the cover of the trees to stare down the small skeleton. "Heh. You're a sneaky little fucker, to bad your aim is shit."

Just then a small bone flew past their cheek, leaving a fine cut that began to dribble blood. The bunny monster tensed, sweat visible on their brow. "and ya talk to much." The small skeleton heaved a sigh rising to his feet, he was tired but he tried to not let it show. "now i know there's more then one of ya. so get the fuck out here so we can get this over with."

But nobody came.

The woods remained silent, tension mounting as the bunny before him eyed him wearily. His dark eyes sometimes darting off towards the trees, a clear tell the he was correct in his assumption that there were others out there. Red could only chuckle as several crimson bones appeared behind him.

"seems yer friends are to cowardly to come out. to afraid to face one little ol' skeleton." Red relaxed his posture, hands slipping into his jacket pockets. "pathetic."

As the last word left the sentry's mouth, the tension seemed to snap like a rubber-band as two other monsters charged from the safety of the trees. Lured out by blows to their fragile egos. Red couldn't help grinning, it worked every time.

Red dodged them easily, sending the bones that had been hovering behind him towards his two new opponents. The wolf monsters were quick to bring up their weapons, rather impressive knives, knocking the bones away. Red felt that these two might be a problem, as he kept up a lax but defensive stance. Trying not to give away the nervous energy rising within his soul.

"We're not about to be called out by some damn runt of a monster."

"Especially one that could dust in a stiff breeze."

With that they let out a low growl before charging the small skeleton in unison. The wolves were fast and Red found he was having trouble keeping up with them as he countered their knife swings with quick dodges and well timed bone attacks.

He could tell right away they knew what they were doing. Red needed distance for most of his attacks and they were making sure to stay in close, forcing him to constantly defend. Sweat forming on his brow the Small skeleton knew he'd not be able to keep up with this pace for long, he had to find a way to put some space between himself and his opponents.

Gathering his magic Red managed enough of an opening to summon a slew of pointed bones from the ground, successfully causing the two wolf monsters to jump back in surprise. Giving the small skeleton enough time to finally put a small distance between him and his attackers.

"stupid fuckers." he cursed out, left eye burning a bright red as he gathered the needed magic to form a blaster.

"The only stupid fucker here is you!"

Red startled, head whipping around to the right to see the bunny monster charging him. In the heat of the moment the small skeleton had completely forgotten he was there.

Taken off guard Red was slow in forming a counterattack, giving his opponent enough time to pull a small glass bottle from his pocket and lobbing its contents unceremoniously onto Reds face.

It burned! A pain filled scream tore from Reds throat as the small skeleton dropped to his knees. The liquid searing into the depths of his eye sockets, making his vision go black. Out of desperation to get it off Red began to claw at his face causing his phalanges to burn and the snow to become reddened with marrow.

Writhing in pain Red began to push his burning face into the cool snow, his magic flaring up defensively. Jagged malformed bones began shooting up from the ground all around the small skeleton, attempting to encase him in a protective cage of crimson.

All the while the three attacking monster watched in rapt fascination, one of the wolves finally speaking up with a smug chuckle.

"When the boss said that shit was potent he wasn't kidding. Just that little bit downed this annoying fucker like nothing."

"You're telling me..."

"Come on, lets pry our prize from his cage and get the fuck out of here. We've already wasted enough time."

The three monsters began to advance, weapons raised and ready to smash through the obstructing barrier of bones the small skeleton had produced.

"ARG!" The rabbit monster suddenly cried out, causing the two wolves to turn towards him in surprise. Their eyes going wide in horror as they took in the sight of their associate. He was standing there, eyes glazing over and blood dribbling from the corner of his mouth. Four dark crimson bones protruding from his midsection.

He was already starting to dust as they jerked their gazes behind them towards their attacker.

Looming in the middle of the path, tall and imposing, eyes alight in crimson flames of rage was Fell. The two monsters flinched back, the murderous intent rolling off the tall skeleton in waves.

Without a second thought the two tucked tail and ran for all they were worth, knowing full well they'd have no chance against the Vice-Captain.

Fell just watched them flee with disgust, fighting his urge to give chase, he'd take care of them later. Right now the guardsman had more pressing matters.

Taking quick strides the tall skeleton practically ran towards his brother and the protective cocoon of bones that surrounded him.

"Sans?" Getting down on one knee Fell could hear pained whimpers coming from beyond the bone constructs. "Sans it's me, Papyrus. Please come out, you're safe." Fell whispered reassuringly.

"p-pap...?" came the broken reply.

"Yes it's me. It's safe to come out now brother."

Slowly the bones began to fade, revealing the small skeleton curled up in a tight ball and face pushed into the snow. Fell eyed the flecks of red in the snow with concern as he carefully attempted to get Red to unfold. "Let me see your face Sans."

"hu-hurts..." Red croaked, at first resisting but with the taller skeletons gentle coaxing allowed himself to be manipulated. Fell couldn't help the sharp intake of breath as he finally got a looked at his brothers face. It was a mess. Whatever those monsters had done to him had left strange burn marks that had eaten away part of the bone around Red's sockets, not to mention the numerous scratches Red had made himself.

But what worried Fell the most was the empty blackness of his brothers eyes. He needed to get him home and now, before anymore permanent damage could be done.

In one swift motion the tall skeleton scooped up his brother, only taking a minute to adjust his hold before he nearly started to sprint back to their house. All the while Red continued to whimper, face pushed up against the cold metal of Fell's armor. Muffling his soft cries as red tinted tears began to leak down his cheekbones.

The sounds coming from his brother caused Fell to pick up the pace and before either of them knew it they were back in Snowdin and striding through the front door of their home.

Fell wasted no time as he made a beeline for the bathroom, quickly removing Red's jacket and shoes before placing him in the tub clothed and turning on the cold water.

The reaction from his brother was almost immediate, as the cool liquid washed over his damaged skull. But despite the pained look on the smaller skeletons face, he allowed the water to flow over his headed bones and soak into his darkened sockets.

At some point Fell had walked off and retrieved the softest wash rag they owned, kneeling besides the tub he addressed his brother. "Sans." The small skeleton slightly turned his head in acknowledgement. "I need to wipe your injuries. Try to hold still."

Red hesitated for a second before giving a slight nod and Fell got to work. The small skeleton letting out a pained hiss as the cold rag wiped over his cuts and his damaged eye sockets, getting into the spaces the water couldn't reach.

"Brother?" Fell questioned, gaze never leaving Red's empty sockets as he continued to work. "Can you... Can you see?"

The small skeleton tensed up at the question before shaking his head no.

"You can't manifest your eye-lights at all?"

There was a sharp intake of breath as Red's body began to shake. Fell could feel his brothers magic, could feel it building up and struggling but nothing formed. And in the end his older brother slumped in defeat, the answer obvious.

"Don't worry Brother. We'll figure something out."

__________________________

An hour later found Red sitting on their lumpy old couch.

Fell had disinfected the wounds as best he could and now the small skeleton found half his skull and hands wrapped up in a thick layer of bandages. Red was dressed in his softest pajamas and his trusty old coat (even now it ground him with its familiar weight on his bones), the gravity of the situation not yet fully sinking in as he curled up under a thick blanket.

While he rested he could hear his brother returning from the top of the stairs.

"Brother I have gathered some of your things." The tall skeleton announced as he came to a stop in front of Red. "We are leaving immediately for Rus's universe."

Red felt the air catch in this throat at the mention of his boyfriends name.

He had known that at some point his lover would be informed about what had happened to him but this was to soon. Red didn't know if he was in any type of good emotional state to face the energetic other skeleton.

Already he was like a cracked vase sitting on the edge of a table, on the verge of truly breaking down.

But in the end Red knew he had no choice in the matter, even now he could feel his brother gathering him up blanket and all. The small skeleton letting out a sad sigh as he listened to the sound of his brothers boots as they descended the basement stairs and headed for the machine.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Fell brothers arrive in the Tale universe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this was worth the wait XD I wrote it while half asleep after my writers block finally broke.

It was a typical evening at the skelebros household. Sans was lazing about on the couch flipping through channel after channel of Mettaton, as Papyrus banged about in the kitchen preparing to make dinner.

With the sound of boots on tile the tall skeleton walked to the doorway, pink apron on and hands on his hips. Eye-lights locking on his barely conscious brother. "Sans! Don't fall asleep before dinner!"

"i won't bro."

"I can see you closing your sockets even as we speak." the younger chided. "If you're so bored, why not do some work in the back room until dinner! Put those bones of yours to good use."

"sorry paps, no can do. most of the materials we still need won't be delivered for a few more days."

"Well, that is unfortunate." Papyrus concede. "But nevertheless, you should at least partake in some fulfilling activity until I am done."

"sure bro."

Papyrus gave an exasperated sigh as he watched Sans get up, move to the other side of the couch and then lay right back down. Tuning out whatever joke he was likely to make about his fulfilling trek to the other side of their lumpy furniture.

Instead Papyrus went back to his cooking, but just as he was about to add the noodles to the boiling water there was a hard knock on the door.

Both brothers looked at it startled before Sans turned towards his brother. "uh. you expecting somebody bro?"

"I am not. But with such a bold and confident knock it's most likely Undyne!" Papyrus announced with confidence. It wasn't unlike Undyne to drop by unannounced for a surprise sleepover. "Let her in, as I must make sure there is a delicious dinner ready. We cannot let guests go hungry!"

Sans chuckled. "whatever you say Paps."

With a protesting grunt the small skeleton started towards the door just as a second louder set of knocks rung out. "yeah yeah hold your fishsticks i'm coming."

Undoing the latch and pulling the door open, what greeted Sans was a shock. His eye-lights looking up at the tall skeleton before him. "Fell?" He questioned before his gaze moved to what the other was holding. "what... what happened?"

Fell didn't answer as he started to make his way inside, gently pushing the smaller skeleton out of the doorway.

Sans didn't protest as he quickly shut the door and followed Fell into the living room proper, wanting to get answers of what had happened to Red. The taller skeleton was holding him quite protectively against his chest, wrapped up in a blanket.

Silence fell over them as Fell looked down at his brother before returning his gaze to the other Sans. "I need-"

  
"Is that Fell?" Papyrus unintentionally cut the other off in his surprise and confusion as he peered out the kitchen doorway. He obviously wasn't expecting his edgier counterpart to drop by and if Fell was here that could only mean that Red was with him.

It was always a welcomed surprise when Red dropped by for a visit.

Except this time, it wasn't, as Paps gaze moved to the bundle in Fells arms. The small, heavily bandaged, shaking bundle that held Red.

Papyrus was across the room in a second, arms outstretched towards his counterpart, in a clear sign of wanting to embrace the smaller skeleton. At the sudden movement Fell took a step back, his grip on his brother tightened and even as he looked into the burning eye-lights of the other he was hesitant to hand Red over. But he knew he couldn't deny Papyrus this.

So with slight reluctance he deposited the rattling bundle into the arms of the other.

The tall skeleton embraced his small lover, using his magic to try and radiate warmth and comfort into his shivering form. "Shhhhh, it's okay Red."

Red merely whined, turning and pressing his face into Papyrus battle body. Clearly trying to hide the tears that were starting to soak through his bandages. This just caused Paps to hold him tighter, whispering encouragements to the other in an attempt to calm him down.

Finally he turned to his counterpart, eyes hard and face more serious then either two skeletons had ever seen it. "What happened?"

Fell let out a sad sigh, gaze turning towards the wall. "He was attacked at his sentry station. They used some sort of..." The guardsman fumbled trying to find the right word. "...weapon? Some sort of liquid we'd never encountered before. Whatever it is, its effects were... devastating."

He looked back at Papyrus. "The scaring is bad, really bad. But what's worse is that Red..." Fell's eye-lights dimmed and the floor suddenly became more interesting, his fists tightened at his sides. "Red can't see. Whatever that shit is, has burned away at his sockets and I don't know if this is permanent or even... fixable."

The whole room was shocked into silence at the utterance of Fell's final sentence. Papyrus's eyes widening in horror as he looked down at the fragile form pressed into his front.

Papyrus brought a gentle hand up and began to carefully stroke the back of Reds skull as he heard the small skeleton's tears start anew. The emotion of today obviously overwhelming. "Don't worry Red, no matter the outcome I'll be here."

Suddenly Fell turned and began to walk with purpose towards the front door, but stopped as his hand touched the doorknob. "In our world, being blind is a death sentence." His hand tightened on the knob, causing the leather of his gloves to creak. "I have brought some of my brothers things. He is to remain here and I'm going to trust you to take care of him until I return."

Papyrus was resolute. "I will."

"Good." And with that Fell was gone. Both brothers knew where he was no doubt headed and though deep down Papyrus might not approve, he would not stop his alternate.

Instead Papyrus focused back onto the mass of blankets and bones in his arms. Red had finally calmed down, but the small skeleton had yet to say a word since arriving. "Let's go get you comfortable." He began heading for the stairs.

"hey Paps?"

Papyrus turned towards his brother. "Yes?"

"how about as you settle Red in, I go grab him something to eat?" It was only then Papyrus noticed the faint smell of burning coming from the kitchen. "i'll have Grillbz whip up Red's favorite."

The tall skeleton couldn't help giving his brother a small smile, before he glanced down at his lover. Normally he'd disapprove of such a greasy and unhealthy meal but right now Red deserved whatever he wanted. "Would you like that Red? Are you hungry?"

Red hesitated at first. No doubt he was mentally and physically exhausted, not to mention hungry from such a long day. But such extreme ordeals also had the ability to strip one of their appetite.

Nonetheless he gave a small nod.

Papyrus brightened a bit at his response, planting a small skeleton kiss to Red's cheek.

"okay, i'll be back in fifteen." And with that Sans was gone (after first rescuing their kitchen of course).

With his brother now gone, Papyrus continued his way up into his bedroom and deposited Red onto the soft comforter of his race car bed. The small skeleton whined at the lose of contact and almost had Paps crawling into bed with him then and there. "Worry not Red. I will not be long."

And true to his word, the tall skeleton got changed in record time before crawling into the bed and pulling Red onto his lap. His lovers reaction is almost immediate, as the small skeleton turns to bury his face in the others rib cage. Damaged hands coming up to grip at the soft fabric of his shirt.

"paps..."

The broken words are almost inaudible but in the quiet of the room Papyrus hears them loud and clear. His arms coming up to surround Red like a protective cocoon.

"i'm scared paps..."

Papyrus instinctively held him tighter.

"what if... what if i never see again? what... wh-what am i..." Red's voice broke off in a sob, unable to continue his thought.

"Shhh, it will be okay Red. No matter the outcome I will always be here for you. I will help you get through this."

"but..."

"But nothing! You are strong Red. So very very strong and I know you can beat this like you have beaten everything else. It's something I have always admired about you Red. No matter the odds, you always find a way to preserver to survive."

Red was crying again.

"And while you might have had to do it alone in the past. Now you have the support of so many. Me, your brother, Sans, Blue, Stretch, Slim and even Razz... though he'd never admit it."

That got a slight chuckle out of the other skeleton and a small fragile smile to form on his face.

Papyrus couldn't help his own smile from forming. "I know it's gonna be hard Red. Something like this can never be easy to get used to but... no matter what. We shall do it together."

As those words sunk in, Red couldn't help trying to snuggle closer to Papyrus. His head tucking under the largers chin as he allowed himself to be enveloped in the others warmth. "paps...?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Though I didn't get a chance to put it in the fic proper. Red's fav is: double cheese, double onions, and an alarming amount of mustard on a patty that is practically mooing X3
> 
> I may later continue the adventures of poor Red here. Who knows.

**Author's Note:**

> I am working on part two as we speak X3 I should have it done in a few days.
> 
> I know I am writing this instead of what I should be writing XP I can't help my sudden inspiration.


End file.
